stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Luon Aghab
Luon Aghab was the adopted father of Celes Tal and the husband of Luon Naprem. By 2353 he was living on the Federation colony on Ajilon Prime in the city of Tanada Bay where he owned the Delicacies of Bajor Restaurant. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) Biography Early life Aghab was born in the Rakantha Province of Bajor in 2319. The middle of three brothers, Aghab saw his older brother, a Bajoran Resistance fighter executed by the Cardassians. In 2335 he ran away from home in an attempt to join the Rahab Resistance Cell. Fighting in a few skirmishes it was evident to Rahab Skirata, the cell leader, that Aghab was not much of a fighter but an excellent opportunist. Skirata sent the boy home with instructions to hone his talents as an opportunist and scrounger. The boy did just that, and by the age of twenty, in 2339, he owned a small food stand near the Cardassian Rakantha Garrison, First Order HQ. His food was popular with Cardassians and Bajorans alike and Aghab not only amassed a good income to feed his aging parents, but gained quite a lot of useful intelligence as well. In 2342 he was forced to flee Bajor when it was discovered that he had provided intelligence for the successful assault that killed Gul Osam. By then he had amassed a fund called 'the bolt-hole' which he used to bribe various officials to get him and his family off planet to Terok Nor where he would use almost the last of his savings to bribe the Ferengi bartender, Quark, to send his family and himself to Federation space. It was then that young Abdallah, then eighteen years old, said he refused to hide and stowed away on a transport vessel to join Skirata's resistance cell. The bribe went to a freighter captain who transported Aghab and his family to Ajilon Prime. It was there his culinary talents and business acumen helped him start a small restaurant on Tanada Bay that eventually became the Delicacies of Bajor Restaurant. Federation citizen Even though Aghab would become a Federation citizen, he never forgot that he was a Bajoran and as such donated substantial sums of money through various covert means to purchase weapons and supplies for various resistance cells, mostly the Rahab Resistance Cell. Personal and family life In 2348 he was on a purchasing run to Ajilon II that had a Bajoran refugee camp which he took a side trip to visit. It was a side trip that changed his life. It was there that he met a young woman named Korii Naprem. Taken by her beauty he would make half a dozen trips to the planet throughout 2348 before he was able to find a way to transport Naprem and her parents to Ajilon Prime. In 2350 he asked Naprem to marry him. She agreed, but soon after the couple discovered they were unable to have children. When he asked why, Naprem told him that a Cardassian doctor named Crell Moset was to blame. Aghab became used to the idea that he would never have children of his own, but loved Naprem very much. The idea that he would never have children was shattered in 2353 when a little Bajoran girl named Celes Tal was discovered quite literally on his doorstep. Both he and Naprem were delighted that their home would finally know the laughter of a child and Aghab doted very much on his adopted daughter. It was in 2368, with a heavy heart, that Aghab and Naprem bid their daughter a successful journey to Earth to join Starfleet. Three years later, in 2371 when their daughter joined the , they would mourn her loss when the ship was reported lost with all hands. Aghab would continue to run his restaurant until 2373, when the Klingons attacked Ajilon Prime in what would become the Battle of Ajilon Prime. He evacuated his wife and both sets of in-laws from Tanada Bay to Bajor. ( ) After the loss of his business, Aghab sank into a deep depression when he returned to Bajor. It was there he would discover his brother was now a Lieutenant Colonel in the Bajoran Militia. Heartened by the sight of his living brother, he resolved to return to Ajilon Prime and by late 2374 he reopened Delicacies of Bajor. The year 2374 would bring him the best news he ever would hear. His daughter Celes Tal, whom he despaired was dead, was discovered to be alive in the distant Delta Quadrant. Through an alien communications relay he was able to read the first letter from Tal in years. ( ). Despite the business losses suffered during the Dominion War, Aghab kept his spirits and his family afloat. The year 2376 would bring about another joy. He would be able to maintain almost regular contact with his daughter because of the Pathfinder Project. In 2378 Luon Aghab and his family were finally reunited with their daughter, Celes Tal on Earth. ( ) As a talented chef with a sharp wit, Luon Aghab was often quoted to say: "Never never trust a slender cook". He was a present fixture for the residents and transients of Tanada Bay for almost thirty years by Voyager's return. Category:Bajorans Category:Federation civilians